RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Dominion
|developed into=* * FA-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam 04 Dominion|combine=*RX-0+RX-000 Unicorn Gundam 04 Dominion PEGASUS|unit type=Prototype Psycoframe Mobile Suit|launched=* UC 0110|operators=* Earth Federation * Agamemnon Unit|known pilots=* Angelo Sauper (UC 0160)|height=* 19.7 m (Unicorn Mode) * 21.7 m (Destroy Mode)|weight=* 23.4 t|power plant=* Minovsky Ultra-compact Fusion Reactor|propulsion=* 206770 kg * ??? kg (Psycofield)|armaments=* 2 x 60mm Vulcan Guns * 2 x Armed Armor DE * 2 x I-Field Generator * 2 x Mega Cannon * 4 x Beam Saber (2 on forearms; 2 in backpack, usable in Destroy Mode only) * 2 x Beam Tonfa * 1 x Beam Magnum * 2 x Armed Armor VN|system features=* NT-D System|optional equipment=* Armed Armor XC|unique aspects=* Destroy Mode * First Successful Earth Federation-made Psycoframe test-type|armour=* Gundarium Alloy|accommodation=* Pilot only (in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso)|affiliation=* Earth Federation Forces * Agamemnon Unit|universe=*Universal Century|storyline=* Mobile Suit Gundam A/D (UC0160)|firstappearance=* A/D: Episode 1 (Unicorn mode) * A/D: Episode 2 (Destroy mode)}} The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Dominion '''(known as Singularity 04''' to the federation)' '''is a Psycoframe mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam A/D. It is piloted by Angelo Sauper. Technology & Combat characteristics The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Dominion is otherwise identical in specifications to the Phenex. However improvements to the Psycoframe prevents it from going berserk unlike its predecessor. Data from the Banshee allows for 2 Armed Armor VNs to be equipped onto the Mobile Suit improving its melee effectiveness. Due to the improved Psycoframe technology, the Unit glows purple. The improved anti-beam coating makes the Unit a deep green colour, But otherwise, the Unit is fully capable of handling combat situations. Like The Banshee and Phenex. the Dominion does not feature the La+ system. Armaments * '''60mm Vulcan Guns' Basic equipment found on the vast majority of mobile suits, These tend to have little or no effect on mobile suit, so they are used on smaller vehicles, such as aircraft, fighters and tanks. * Beam Magnum Custom beam rifle design used by the RX-0 Family of Mobile suits, the weapon power is bolstered largely in Destroy mode. * Beam Saber The Dominion is equipped with four beams sabers, however it can only access 2 in Unicorn mode. The other 2 are stored in the backpack and only accessible by Destroy Mode. * Beam Tonfa The Beam Sabers that are in the arms can flip over, in this form of attack, they are called Beam Tonfas * Shield Standard armament on most mobile suits, the RX-0 Family has a I-Field fitted to its shields. The unique design of the Dominion allows a shield to be fitted on both arms. Improving its defenses considerably * Armed Armor VN2 Armed Armor VN2 (Vibration Nails 2.0) is a vibrating melee weapon used previously in a older version by the Banshee, The improvements made to the Dominion allow for 2 of these armed armors to be fitted, The Dominion's upgraded VN2s can retract to allow use of the Beam Magnum or beam sabers. * Armed Armor DE Being developed from the same lineage as the Phenex. The Dominion features Armed Armor DE units much like its prototype, the units can be used as booster modules to improve the mobility of the mobile suit, or they can be used as funnel like weapons using their respective psycofields for propulsion however this requires a newtype pilot. The Armed Armor DEs specifically used on the Dominion use Hyper Mega Particle Cannons in the front boosters and can be moved to the arms to allow for long range engagements. * Armed Armor XE The Dominion can use the Armed Armor XE as a optional equipment to enable a oldtype pilot to activate the NT-D System Special Equipment or Features * Newtype-Destroyer System Newtype-Destroyer or NT-D is a standard feature of the RX-0 Family which is designed to seek out Newtypes and destroy them, Under oldtypes, the speeds in Destroy Mode are too straining on a pilot which ironically, means only a newtype can use it effectively. There also exists a Unchained '''mode which acts as a "second stage" NT-D Mode, the machine takes complete control from the pilot, who simply acts a biological unit for the system. * '''Temporal Manipulation It can be presumed, much like its other sister units that the Dominion can do similar abilities to the Phenex and Unicorn under a transcended newtype pilot. Including the ability to reverse the construction of MS Engines or simply to use the Psycofield for propulsion, the Dominion displays the latter ability in the final episode but does not crystallise or utilise any temporal abilities. It can be presumed that when it uses a Psycofield, the Unit can travel much more faster than anything else. * Advanced Psycofield manipulation It is believed that the unit, much like the other RX-0 units can teleport and transcend physical bounds of existence under a awakened newtype pilot. History The Unit began construction after the Phenex was captured again, Data from the Psycoframe was used to build another, more refined Psycoframe body with a more stable control system to prevent the same occurance from occuring again. The Unit was constructed at roughly the same time as the Phenex, being made also from a Incomplete Psycoframe body, but using data aquired from the Phenex before its AWOL status allowed the frame to be refined. When the Laplace Conflict came to a close, The unit, now in a near complete state and atleast two other incomplete units were left abandoned in a hidden area of Luna II which had been sealed off due to the fears around the Psycoframe technology. The Unit was eventually rediscovered in UC 0160 by Side 8 who proceeded to steal the unit with the Agamemnon. Angelo, a newtype from the Laplace conflict was the one sent in to steal the unit, blew a hole in the sealed bay with the 3 RX-0 units, proceeding to steal the RX-0 and activate the unit, which was in a complete-enough state that it was identical in specifications to the Unicorn Gundam. The NT-D Activated when Angelo faced a custom Zoloat unit, displaying its form to those around it, it revealed to those who saw it, that it was a Unicorn Gundam, and the Zanscare forces nearby broke off to engage the Gundam, While some damage was dealt to it due to it being over 50 years old, it easily defeated half of the forces, forcing the Zanscare to retreat. Shortly after this battle, the Dominion was refitted to the same specifications as the Phenex from parts retrieved from Luna II, making it into its present image and "completing" the unit. Later on, the persistent threat of the Federation's manhunting meant the Dominion was deployed atleast every 15-60 minutes due to their constant engagements. While the 2 Psycoframes were sent to Anaheim to be completed in secret, the Dominion remained with the Agamemnon in the possession of Side 8's republic. The new objective, following the delivery of the 2 RX-0 units was to retrieve the remaining 3 complete units in whatever state that they were left in. The operation led the Agamemnon to Earth Federation's Polar Point base, Where the Phenex was sealed away in. The Dominion was deployed with a contingent of 6 Jegan IIs and a Javelin Cannon. The base was defended by the autonomous Bagan defence units which were a conisderable threat to the Jegan IIs due to their hivemind like tactics but were defeated by the Dominion's more apparent capabilities. With the destruction of the Bagan units, the base attempted to seal itself from the intruding Dominion when it detected the activation of a Psycoframe when the Dominion activated its Destroy mode. While this put strain on the Agamemnon forces trying to get to the Gundam unit, once more the Manhunting Attachment attacked the Agamemnon unit, this time using its own Psycoframe unit, A man machine unit known as the DRX-000 which proved to be a massive challenge to the Dominion as both units clashed with equal ability until Angelo's newtype abilities began to develop more over the course of 60 years, the Dominion's Psycoframe began to glow a Cyan colour, which to the fears of the Man Hunting Attachment, forced them into retreat due to the awakening of a newtype. Eventually, the Man-Hunting division attempted to use Gryps II on a orbital bombardment strike in an attempt to destroy the 2 RX-0 units, but the appearance of gold Armed Armor shields combined with those of the Dominion's prevented the Colony laser from destroying the facility. It was at this moment that Angelo realised that the resonation of the Psycoframe when it awakened had "reawakened" the dormant Phenex after it was captured in UC 0097 and the appearance of the golden unit made it clearer. The Agamemnon now had 2 Unicorn Gundams in its possession. Which forced the Man-Hunting Division to call upon every battleship they had in their command, comprised of atleast 26 Ra'Cailum class vessels, over 70 Clop-class and atleast 53 Salamis-Kai class ships, alongside atleast hundreds of mobile suits. It was revealled when the Phenex was docked to the Agamemnon that Rita Bernal, the original pilot of the unit was kept alive due to the Psycoframe essentially making her immortal by slowing the aging to the point that she did not age at all much as the same case as Angelo and his continued use of the Rozen Zulu. The Phenex's cockpit was opened for the first time in over 60 years, with both Angelo and the captain of the Agamemnon sighing in relief that they dont need someone else for the unit. While Rita recovered due to stress from the recent battle, The Dominion joined in joint test flights with the Phenex to determine combat capability of both units, due to the units being otherwise identical in specifications, the Dominion was then noted to be a development of the Phenex's psycoframe technology rather than large improvements to weapons. Later on, when the Saturn Zeon initiated their first attacks, the Agamemnon deployed the 2 Unicorn Gundams to Konpei Island to support operations there against Zeon. The 2 units proved vital in stopping the Zeon attack after they used their Armed Armor DEs as flying swords against the bit beam sabers used by the many Arg Zaku units. Battle of Megallanica The Agamemnon deployed to Side 3, when it was discovered the Saturn Zeon was going to try and obtain the parts of the original Unicorn Gundam, which was believed to be stored in Megallanica to use against the 2 Agamemnon based units. The Units were deployed to the interior to defend the mansion, which the parts were stored under. Supporting them were a group of F99 Record Breaker Gundams, Angelo felt a familiar presence from one of the units, but made the defence of the Unicorn a priority, supported by Rita in the Phenex. The 2 units then fought the forces of Saturn Zeon, who breached a whole in the upper side of the colony builder while the F99 units remained back to defend the mansion directly, while the F99 was over 24 years old at the time of the Saturn Zeon attack, they were advanced enough to fight on equal grounds with the Arg Zaku units of Saturn Zeon. Saturn Zeon then sent in a mobile armor unit to engage the RX-0 Units, it ignored the F99 units for a unknown reason, Angelo then realised it was a Anti-Psycofield mobile armor, and it proceeded to engage the Phenex in battle, The Dominion engaged the unit as well, but the I-Field held off the Dominion's attack, even blocking the Armed Armor DEs attacks, this stressed Angelo to his limits as the Dominion interpreted his thoughts, The Psycoframe then turned into a bright Blue-green colour, the Phenex having its leg and arm crushed was dropped by the Mobile Armor, having incapacitated the Phenex, while the Dominion proceeded to engage the Mobile Armor on a equal level to its own, further into the battle, the Dominion had damaged the Mobile Armor heavily, but something else was stopping him from completely damaging the unit, the 2 units had a Psycoframe resonance and were pushing each other away, at this moment, a familiar presence was felt and a familiar sight caught Angelo's eyes for the first time in over 60 years, a white Unicorn appeared from behind the mansion, the majesty of the unit and its immediate activation of the NT-D System immediately alerted Angelo to who was piloting the unit as it proceeded to engage the Mobile Armor after pushing the Dominion away as the Dominion shut its NT-D off after the 5 minute time limit was reached. The Mobile Armor then purged its arms then retreated outside the colony. The Dominion then proceeded to catch the Phenex as it fell slowly due to the loss of gravity in the colony builder. Due to the deactivation of both Psycoframes, the frames did not resonate, when both units gently landed, the Phenex rested on the ground while held in the Dominon's arms, Angelo exited the cockpit and immediately rushed to the Phenex's cockpit, releasing the emergancy latch, standard on all mobile suits to retrieve and resuce Rita. The Agamemnon and its Jegan units entered the colony builder and proceeded to escort the damaged Phenex back to the Agamemnon, while Rita was safely placed alongside Angelo in the cockpit after he moved her to the Dominion, the Dominion later returned to the Agamemnon, where both pilots were treated for any injuries. The Phenex was placed into a maintenace bay for a unspecified upgrade and repair package using spare parts supplied by the Vist Foundation. Banagher, who was the pilot of the Unicorn in this engagement with Saturn Zeon proceeded to willingly join the crew of the Agamemnon as he knew where the Banshee was being stored, however the ship waited at Megallanica to supply needed repairs to the colony builder and defend it from Saturn Zeon. The Dominion and Unicorn continued fighting against Saturn Zeon being a key turning point in the war, they eventually pushed the forces back to their rally point at Side 3 and the Gate of Zedan. It was at this time that the VIST Foundation, or at least remnants of it that broke away from the Mineva faction deployed a heavily modified Phenex on behalf of the Manhunting division alongside the Banshee as the units deploy into side 3. . Trivia * The art of the Unit comes from https://www.deviantart.com/emagnolo/art/RX-0-Unicorn-Gundam-04-Drakoon-606045709 and is made by emagnolo, He made the gundam design, not me. I am simply reusing it for presenting the unit design.